The village of Lilith
by Renee Index
Summary: Far before gaia was named, Monsters lurked and magic was shunned. what will happen when a village of mages are attacked and how does it have anything to do with the tonberry? Read to find out.


The People of Lilith

The world was young, far before the people that inhabited it called it by a name. The people lived peacefully in small towns. Big cities were scarce, but were very powerful in the realm. The biggest city on the Vigain continent was the city of Gabranth. Its walls were mighty and towering, holding the heart within like a suit of armor. Its streets bustled with activity. Shops were everywhere, young boys calling out the magnificent wares inside. Soldiers marched to and fro, keeping the peace within the majestic walls. Buildings were pressed together, leaving only little alleys between the streets.

A young man pattered down the street, his robe blowing in the wind. The people that walked by kept their distance and wove their fingers in a warding evil sign. The young man paid them no mind as he rushed down the street, following the path. He walked with a quickened pace, determination evident in every stride. He came to the square of the city, his eyes searching the sky line for something.

"You! What are you doing here, heretic?" A soldier asked as he walked towards the robed man. "I come to seek aid from your king, leave me be." The young man responded curtly, already walking towards he found destination. "Stop! I will not let some blasted heretic near our king! There is no way anyone would let you approach his highness." The soldier said has he made his move to grab the young man. Feeling the soldier's hand on his shoulder, the young man turned back to him, controlled rage flashing in his eyes. "Listen to me! My people will die if nothing is done, we may be heretics in your eyes but your king must see that our plight is in need of action! We are human, we breath and feel as you do! Do not stop me." The soldier huffed, his grip loosening at the mention of such peril. "Fine, heathen. Do as you will, but know this. The king and his people, they will not raise a hand to aid you." The soldier said as he turned and walked away, his fingers curling in the familiar ward evil sign.

The robed man walked away, his pace quickening into a sprint, heading for the castle within the walls. He approached the courtyard, his eyes casting back and forth, searching for guards. They guards took notice of him, but did nothing, in fear of the young man's robes. He ran the steps, two or three at a time. The people coming to and from the castle cursed and backed away from him. He made in to the large ornate door and let himself in.

A scholar stopped him shortly after entering. "Excuse me, sir but may I ask the nature of your visit to the king's castle today." The scholar said, eyeing him without disgust, but intrigue. "I must speak with king Krislot immediately. My town and people are in danger. A group of monsters has been attacking our village nightly! We can hold them off no longer and we are in desperate need for help!" The man said with a sense of urgency pervading his voice. "I see, well that is serious indeed, what is your name, so I may introduce you properly to our king?" The scholar said with a kind ring to his voice. "My name is Bishop. Thank you."

The scholar led Bishop into the next room. "Bishop, from the town of Lilith, seeks aid your majesty." The scholar announced as they entered the hall. The hall was lined with ornate tapestries, hanging upon the many pillars that braced the Hall. At the end of the hall, risen upon a dais, was decorated golden throne. A gruff man sat upon the throne, his hair a sandy blond, pinned down by the golden crown that sat upon his head. King Krislot appraised Bishop with disdain, a frown sat upon his lips.

"The town of Lilith seeks aid, does it? The town of heretics and magic users seek our aid? Why should I help ones who turn their backs upon our teachings and delve into black magic? What threat has put the mighty lilthian black mages at my door step?" King Krislot said with a sneer. Bishop shift uncomfortable, but his resolve did not waiver. "We have been mercilessly attacked by a swarm of monsters. Their hides resist our magiks and their horns rend us without remorse. I have come before your grace to ask for assistance in our survival. The knights of Gabranth could easily dispatch of them in a single night, all I ask is for your assistance in the eradication of the beast. We have never seen their kind before, and never have we killed one with our magiks. Please I beg of you to help us! We shant live a fortnight without aid!" Bishop cried, pleading with the ruthless king. "Your survival!? You think I care if you heretics live or die? You have been a stain on Vigain since the first of you set out from my father's realm seventy years ago. I care nothing for your survival or your people." The king spat out, the venom harsh in his words. "What of the flan that plagued your city! When the strokes of your knight's swords did nothing, we came to your aid! We cast those parasites back into the underworld for you! You repaid nothing in return! We ask this as our payment! Aid us and you will never see or hear from us again! You have my word!" Bishop answered back, determination gleaming in his eyes.

The scholar spoke up after this outburst. "Excuse me sire, but would it not be more prudent to save the village, and have the black magiks of Lilith preserved in case of catastrophe?" Krislot looked to his scholar and frowned deeper, thought heavy on his face. "Perhaps you're right, Fitch. You have been an excellent advisor to me so far, I would be a fool, not to heed your words. Find then, heretic. You shall have your aid, but I will not have your kind in my city walls again." The king spoke as he regarded Bishop with contempt. "Thank you your grace." Bishop said as he bowed. "Just leave my sight, boy." Krislot said with hate in this voice.

Bishop ran out of the city gates, quickly gathering his horse, and rode towards the well-travelled path through the woods. Each gallop brought him closer to home. He made it home close to nightfall, and rushed to the side of his father, the leader of Lilith. "Father! The king agreed to send aid! We are saved!" Bishop cried out as he dismounted his horse. "Good, the beasts seem to be getting bolder by the night. The lanterns are not even driving them back anymore. We have had to resort to any weapons we can get our hands on. Here son, take this knife and we shall wait out the night."

The night raged on, the large purple beast rushed through the town, killing and maiming. Bishop dodged a horned gore and stabbed at the large monster, its hide tough and horns sharp. It reared back and began another charge, Bishop swung his lantern, and the beast seemed to flinch slightly, but began to charge again, Bishop rolled out of the way as the beast rushed by, destroying a house behind him. Bishop began to circle the fiend, as it snorted and drew back to thrust his horns again. Just as the beast finished his latest charge, the sun peeked over the mountains and struck its eyes. The creature reared and began to run into the dense forest.

"We lost many good people last night, but we shall prevail. The people of Lilith are strong and willed. The king has promised aid and it shall be here soon. We must wait for it and be strong!" The Village leader roared to the people of the town, lifting their spirits and giving them hope.

Several nights passed and no aid came. Night after night the Behemoth rampaged through the town, until soon there was no one. No buildings left standing, and no life in the once proud magik village. Only one soul remained, concealed in a small basement of a toppled house. Bishop sat in the middle of a wide circle, chanting words of power. His eyes closed in concentration. The last of the words left his lips as he opened his eyes. "Everyone. Everyone I loved, killed by a beast. A beast that does not dwell in the woods. No, this beast dwells in a castle, with a false crown upon his head. A fiend of lies." Bishop started to change, his skin becoming a sickly green color. His eyes glowing a pale yellow. He reached out and grabbed his lantern and knife holding it in his shifting hands. "That fiend will feel the sting of loss. He will feel the pain of my people, of my loved ones." He stared to grow shorter, the burlap hood becoming a full length coat, as a small green tail began to sprout from under it. "He will feel it… He will feel…" His eyes became a piercing yellow as his skin turned to a darker green. His face became featureless as the transformation neared its completion. "Everyone's Grudge…"


End file.
